Harry Potter und die Spur des dunklen Blutes
by Cicatrice
Summary: Diese Geschichte schließt an den 6. Harry Potter Band anmit einer kleinen Änderung ,wer diesen also noch nicht gelesen hat,sollte heir nicht weiterlesen. Desweiteren dreht sich diese Geschichte ebenfalls um yaoiShonenai , wer das nciht mag, sollte agr nci


Prolog

Die Mondsichel hing träge am pechschwarzen Himmel und warf einen milchigen Schein auf die leicht abschüssige Wiese, tauchte Bäume und Sträucher in trübes Licht. Über dem schwärzlichen Schlund eines tiefen Abgrundes hing ein unklares Glänzen, feine Nebelschwaden zogen glitzernd über das Firmament, sanft beschienen vom Mond. Ein dumpfes Grollen drang aus der Schlucht, doch Harry beachtete es kaum. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um seinen Zauberstab, vielleicht ein wenig zu schlecht, gleichwohl forderte das gegenwärtige Geschehen vollste Konzentration und Vorsicht. In geduckter Haltung schlich er näher an den felsigen Abgrund heran, spähte mit angehaltenem Atem und zusehends angespannteren Schultern in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit hinab. Er spürte es : hier war Magie im Gange – gewaltige Magie! Kurz schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen, mit einer fast schon unwirschen Bewegung schob er seine Brille auf der Nase zurück und betastete regelrecht liebevoll seine blitzförmige Narbe. Er hatte es gewusst, schon seit er nach Bills Hochzeit den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe gespürt hatte, hier würde er seinem ärgsten Widersacher gegenüber treten : Voldemord. Der Schmerz über den Verlust Dumbledores kam wieder hoch, schien ihn zu übermannen, doch er nahm sich zusammen, spähte weiterhin feindselig hinab. Ein gemurmeltes, gar fast schon gehauchtes „Accio Feuerblitz" verließ seine Lippen, wurde vom Wind davon getragen, ehe ein leises Surren das Nahen des Besens verkündete. Harry sah sich betrübt um – hier gab es schon lange keine Zauberwesen mehr, die munter herumtollten! Wie sollten sie auch, schließlich war das ganze umliegende Land von Voldemords dunkler Magie durchzogen. Harry hatte nie verstanden, warum niemand den Unaussprechlichen beim Namen nannte; daran war doch wirklich nichts schlimmes – oder? Aber er vertagte die Lösung dieser ach so interessanten Frage auf ein anderes Mal und sah sich unruhig um – hier war etwas im Gange, eindeutig. „Lumos!", flüsterte er und sein Zauberstab schickte ein schwaches Licht hinab in die Finsternis. Langsam stieg er auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er schnellte in die Luft, hoch in die Luft über den tiefen Abgrund. „Nun wirst du für all das büßen, was du mir und den anderen angetan hast, Voldemord!", sprach er in bitterer Erinnerung und neigte den Besenstiel hinunter, um steil herab zu sausen. Und die Dunkelheit begann ihn zu verschlucken…

Nur noch ein feiner Lichtstrahl drang von oben zu ihm hinab, doch es störte ihn nicht. Harry genoss die kühle Abendluft, die durch seine Haare fuhr, schon lange nicht mehr war er auf seinen Besen gestiegen und hatte sich so befreit gefühlt – eigentlich eine recht merkwürdige Empfindung, immerhin hatte er seinen Paten, den einzigen, der ihm blieb, und schließlich seinen Mentor und Vertrauten Dumbledore verloren! Doch seine Gedanken hatten sich längst angewöhnt, keine unnötige Zeit in schwermütigen Erinnerungen zu verschwenden, obgleich er doch einen unbändigen Hass auf den einen verspürte, der sie alle verraten hatte – Severus Snape. Dennoch wanderte sein ruheloser Geist in so manch Stunde unerträglicher Stille zu den Verstorbenen, versuchte in unzähligen dunklen Träumen ihre Seelen zurückzuholen in die Welt der Lebenden, während er in tiefster Dunkelheit in einem Sessel vor dem kalten Kamin in Sirius' Haus saß. Und die Tränen flossen in Strömen…

Harry erschauderte, als er unter sich einen schwachen Lichtschein ausmachte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dort erwartete, doch eines war gewiss – hier waren mächtige Magier präsent! Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, landete er auf einem kleinen Vorsprung und spähte in den Gang, der ihn tief in Voldemords Versteck hineinführen würde und atmete erleichtert auf – anscheinend erwartete ihn noch niemand, keine Todesser, kein Voldemord, kein Empfangskomitee! Der schwarzhaarige sah sich nach einem geeigneten Platz für seinen Besen um – immerhin würde er womöglich schnell fliehen müssen! Er gab sich einem leichten Seufzen hin und lehnte das kaum schwere Fluggefährt an die kalte Steinwand. Mit festen Schritten durchquerte er den engen Eingang und wand sich dem Inneren der Grotte zu. Nun würde er ihm also gegenübertreten….


End file.
